The Hearts Of The Past
by UltimatelyDelightful
Summary: Natsu and Lucy made a promise a long time ago promising they would never forget each other. Now in High School, Lucy is torn between whose advice on life is true, her father's or her mother's. Natsu and his friends will be the ones to change her perspective. Nalu and other couples! T FOR LANGUAGE AND OTHER SUGGESTIVE THEMES!
1. First Day Of School

**Hey guys! I decided to make this story when I was reading some other Fanfictions and got inspired! Hopefully you all like this! By the way, this probably won't be the official title. I really don't wanna call it something like Fairy Tail High School or something uncreative. I'll come up with something later!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Fairy Tail! It's called Fanfiction for a reason :P._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

* * *

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

The sound of the alarm clock resting on the night-stand echoed throughout the room. It was only 6:50, as it showed in blue text in the pink alarm clock. A picture frame stood behind the clock with a picture of a beautiful, smiling, blonde young girl wearing her hair down standing in between an older man with blonde slicked back hair and mustache giving a small smile and a hand was shown resting on the young girl's shoulder but the owner of the hand was torn off from the picture, leaving only the man and the girl in the photo.

The nightstand was placed next to a pink covered bed. A hand lazily reached out from under the covers to the alarm. The hand was slammed down but missed the snooze button and hit the edge of the clock, only to push it further away. It continued beeping and a loud but muffled growl was heard over the beeping.

The covers were lifted off revealing the face of the blond girl. She groaned as she effortlessly sat up to correctly hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. Silence filled the room but the girl only fell back down on the bed and sighed heavily.

A knock was heard from the door. "Ms. Heartfilia! Please get up or you'll miss the first day of school!" The women's voice shouted. Footsteps from behind the door became distant until it was silent again. The girl pulled her covers over her body and swung her legs over to the side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes, yawning.

Her pink phone resting on the nightstand vibrated two times, lighting up. The blonde took her phone and looked at the received message. _First day of skool! Remember 2 pick me up! :* Luv ya! –Angel. _The girl smiled and started typing. _I'm awake and don't worry, I remembered. :* Love you too! –Lucy._

She set her phone back on the nightstand and ran into the bathroom. She walked back out a while later wearing a sweater vest over a buttoned up shirt and tie. She wore a short skirt with knee high socks and sneakers. Her hair was down with a side ponytail tied up in a pink ribbon.

Lucy took her backpack and walked to the nightstand to take her phone. Before she left, she leaned down to kiss the head of her doll that was sitting on the bed against the wall. "Wish me luck, sis." Lucy said then took off, out of her room.

Lucy skipped down the steps to her large living room and headed to the equally large kitchen. "Good morning, daddy!" she leaned down and pecked her father's cheek then sat down in front of the plate of eggs and bacon waiting for her. Two maids were busy in the kitchen, washing plates and preparing for the rest of the servants.

"Morning, Lucy." Mr. Heartfilia replied to his daughter, reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. He glanced over at his daughter and noticed her outfit. "It's your first day of school, already?"

Lucy nodded as she chewed on her eggs.

"You know can always be home schooled. You don't need to waste your education around all those pitiful teenagers." Her father told her.

Lucy giggled. "It's alright, father. It's not as if I talk to them. I only speak to the Heartfilia Konzern's business partner's children."

Mr. Heartfilia lightly smiled and placed his hand on hers. "I'm glad you were able to understand unlike your mother."

Lucy smiled at the compliment but it fell at the reminder of her mother. "She still did her best for the company."

Jude Heartfilia nodded. "If only she was still here to just see how great you are able to represent the business." Lucy sighed as both were in silence for a few seconds for her mother before she stood and said her goodbyes and left.

* * *

"Soooooo? Tell me the DETS! How's it going with you and Loke?" A girl about the same age as Lucy with long white hair and worse the same uniform asked Lucy, playfully poking her side as both girls walked down the sidewalk towards school.

Lucy felt the heat crawl up to her cheeks. "It's nothing special. We just started dating last month."

"You are soooo lucky! I hear his last girlfriend was so upset she stopped drinking for a whole week and that girl is such an alcoholic!" Angel laughed.

Lucy slightly laughed. "I guess I should be lucky. He is the most popular guy at school and is equally or much less wealthy as me."

Angel nodded. "Totally! But don't forget that he is absolutely yummy!" She fawned. Lucy glared at her. The white haired girl giggled. "Right sorry. But through your BFF's perspective, I am totes happy for you!" Lucy simply smiled at her.

* * *

Lucy walked into her first period class and looked through all the students who were sitting and talking to each other. Her eyes landed on her very own boyfriend. Loke was sitting at the corner, surrounded by girls who were listening and occasionally giggling at his jokes. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and approached him. He had spiky orange hair and was wearing glasses with the uniform that was a buttoned up shirt and worse his tie loosely along with a belt around his pants and shoes. She cleared her throat once they didn't seem to have noticed her.

"Lucy! Hey, babe. How's it going?" Loke greeted getting up to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Some girls that were around him immediately walked away but some just stood there and talked amongst themselves. Probably about Lucy.

Lucy smiled. "I'm go-" His lips were smashed into hers before she could finish her sentence. It seemed that they were kissing for minutes because the teacher already walked inside and all the students were in their seats.

"Excuse me? Please keep to each other until after class." The teacher said, furrowing his eyebrows. Some students snickered in the background. Loke finally pulled away, smirked and sat down. Lucy was completely red to this point and just sat at an empty chair next to Loke since she was probably not going to be able to walk for a bit. Some girls were only snickering while others were glaring and clear jealousy was in their eyes.

Throughout class, Lucy would catch some girls goggling at Loke and he would return the favor by winking or making faces at them. The blonde clenched her jaw, pretending not to notice and continued doing her work.

A boy who was sitting in the opposite side of the class only glared at Lucy's boyfriend. _What an ass. Does he not remember has a girlfriend? I would have treated Lucy better if I, Natsu, were to be her boyfriend. _The pink haired boy thought to himself, smirking. He began daydreaming of his days in Elementary school with his Lucy. She was his. She just didn't know it. One day, she will stop being the snobby princess and be back to her innocent sweet self again. He would never give up on that fact.

"Mr. Dragneel!" A man's voice broke his daydreaming. Natsu jumped at the voice and looked up at Mr. Himura. "Would you please remind the class what I just said?"

Natsu huffed. "Something about History?" The class started laughing.

"Idiot!" Loke coughed and Lucy covered her mouth from laughing.

"Mr. Dragneel, first this is Math and second I believe you should stop daydreaming for the sake of your first day of school." Mr. Himura furrowed his eyebrows as he stuck out his fingers as he talked.

Natsu sighed and leaned back, ignoring the class's laughter and Loke's comment.

* * *

"I swear it was her, Gray!" Natsu folded his arms as he walked through the busy halls with Gray.

Gray sighed. "I'm sure she is still the Barbie we all know, Natsu."

Natsu glared at Gray. "You just never met her before she was all that. I don't even know when she started acting like this!"

"Well I can assure you that the Lucy you once knew is not there anymore. Just suck it up Natsu." Gray furrowed his eyebrows. Natsu clenched his fists, resisting the urge to punch Gray especially in the middle of the hallway.

"Sorry to disappoint you Natsu but your Lucy really is gone. I agree with Gray. You shouldn't waste your breathe with that girl cause she does not want to even look at us just because we don't own a successful company like her." A short white haired girl said.

"Lisanna! You're not helping!" Natsu shouted at her. He suddenly paused in his tracks, staring at Loke and Lucy making out literally in the middle of everyone's path. He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, lowly growling.

Gray sighed. "This is what happens when you don't get over the girl that hasn't even looked at you since Elementary."

Lisanna frowned and placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Come on, Natsu. Don't start a scene." She tugged on his shoulder a little to snap him out of it. Natsu took a deep breathe before turning and heading the longer way to his next class along with Gray and Lisanna. His friends just glanced at each other worriedly. They may have not known who Lucy was in Elementray but she made a pretty big impact on Natsu for him to remember her and not give up on her old self.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I got lots of thinks planned out and already am a few chapters ahead! (By that I mean two chapters at time I uploaded this x.x) So far I can say it's going pretty well! **

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! **


	2. The Rich Group

**I'm having lots of fun with this story so far. I never knew it would be fun to make something like Fairy Tail into a high school and there would be so many things you can play around with! Anyways, time for the snobby group introduction!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Fairy Tail! It's called Fanfiction for a reason :P._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Rich Group**

* * *

_"Hey Natsu!" A blonde young girl with a pink dress ran towards Natsu, grinning brightly. _

_Natsu grinned back, "Lucy! Did you ask your dad and mom if I can go to your house to play with you?" _

_Lucy suddenly frowned, remembering when she asked her parents. "No… daddy said it would be bad for business if I made friends with people like you."_

_Natsu raised an eyebrow. "People like me? I don't get it."_

_Lucy shrugged. "We can still play! We still see each other at school!"_

_Natsu grinned. "Yeah!" Natsu and Lucy took off running to the park, laughing._

_Lucy sat on the swing and just let her legs dangle, slightly swaying back and forth on the swing, watching her feet._

_Natsu sat next to her and looked at her. "Lucy. Promise me that whatever happens, even if your parents make you stop seeing each me that we will never ever forget about each other."_

_Lucy blinked. "Why? I don't have to promise to remember someone like you!"_

_Natsu grinned brightly. "But still, I heard once in a movie how friends sometimes never last and when their older they forget about each other."_

_"But Natsu, that's in movies!" Lucy raised an eyebrow._

_Natsu nodded. "I know, but I just don't want that to actually happen to us."_

_Lucy smiled. "I'm sure that will never happen because were the bestest friends ever!"_

_Natsu laughed. "Yeah!"_

Natsu's eyes fluttered open when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He picked his head up and glanced behind him at Gray. "Were you dreaming?" Gray asked, slightly chuckling.

Natsu nodded, rubbing his eyes. "I didn't get much sleep cause I was so excited for school." He said sarcastically.

Gray chuckled. "Well you were talking in your sleep."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Really?"

Gray nodded. "I only heard Lucy and promising something."

Natsu blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Oh…" Gray smirked. Their teacher, Ms. Maki walked up to them, crossing her arms. Natsu and Gray immediately turned back to this work in front of them and became silent along with the rest of the class.

* * *

At Lunch, Lucy and her friends sat at a table outside the cafeteria to eat. Since they were rich, they would always make the Lunch ladies make the best quality meals for them. They would also have the benefit of skipping the line since the Lunch ladies would have their meals ready for them before anyone else's.

Lucy sat next to Loke as she ate her salad dish and drank her water bottle. Loke just ate chips and drank coke. Angel sat across from Lucy eating the same thing as Lucy and was pausing to text almost every minute. Next to Angel was a girl with long braided pigtails, Flare. Her eyes matched the color of her hair, very bright red.

Flare Corona was never very close to Lucy, considering that Lucy was one of the richest girls at school and had Loke but she did have someone that was way better then he in her opinion. She had Rogue Cheney. Rogue had black hair and red eyes. He was never the talkative type and always seemed calm, never showing any emotion. It was Flare who even had to ask him out and his response was, "Sure." No one knows if he really felt anything for Flare however she says otherwise.

Next to Flare is Minerva who was probably the leader of their group as she is most mature and always makes people act accordingly to who they should. She was the one to ask Lucy to join their 'friends' as she was the wealthiest in Magnolia. Minerva is the second richest in Magnolia. Her boyfriend was Sting Eucliffe, Rogue's best friend. He has blonde spiky hair with blue eyes and has a scar diagonally going up his forehead which he says he got the scar when he was beating up a kid that was making fun of Minerva and called it a 'lucky hit'. But Sting was the opposite of Rogue, always smiling but never seen losing his temper.

Across from Minerva who only sat in the corner leaving a big gap between Loke, Lucy, and her was Juvia Lockser. Juvia has blue hair that ends in large curls at her shoulders. Very much similar to Rogue, she shows little emotions and is rarely seen around people. This was one of the rare times when she actually sits with everyone else in the table just because Minerva asked. She has a secret crush on Gray Fullbuster but does not tell anyone else since he isn't as rich or in the same league as the rest. Minerva, however, knows her little secret but doesn't let anyone or even Juvia know. She is the least rich from the group as well so she sees herself not as popular as everyone else. Juvia isn't very fond of Lucy, let alone everyone else but always wished to join Gray's friends one day.

This group has been together since their Freshmen year, Lucy started joining them when they were Sophomore and now they are Juniors. They only noticed Juvia the same year as Lucy but way later on in the year.

Juvia glanced over Minerva's shoulder towards a few tables away from them at Gray. Gray's back was facing Juvia while across from Natsu. In their table sat Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Lisanna.

"Natsu, why don't you just tell the principal for once?" Lisanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But I fight my own battles. I'm gonna get back at Sting one of these days and you all are going to be apologizing for not having confidence in me!" Natsu folded his arms.

"You? Win a fight against Sting?" Gajeel burst laughing at that.

Natsu threw Gajeel's empty soda can at him. Gajeel stopped laughing and snarled at him, standing up to start a fight, cracking his knuckles in the process.

Natsu also stood up. Gray sighed, rolling his eyes at them and glanced at Erza, waiting for her move.

Erza's eyebrow twitched, getting tired of their little games. She stood between them. "If you both don't sit down right now, I will personally beat both your ass up." She calmly said through her teeth. Gajeel and Natsu immediately obeyed and sat down.

Natsu pouted. "I was just proving to Gajeel how he shouldn't underestimate me."

Gray scoffed. "You should be proving that to Sting, wouldn't you think?"

Natsu glared at Gray and Gray glared back. Lisanna groaned, "I sometimes ask myself why I sit here… I'm going to go see Levy-chan at the library." She said as she got up and took her backpack. She waved at them and walked away, past Lucy's table. Lisanna shot a look at Lucy as she walked by which caught the attention of her whole group.

"Little Ms. Attitude still seems to hate you, Lulu." Angel said, glaring at Lisanna's back.

Lucy blinked. She doesn't even know the girl. It's probably because she's jealous of Lucy's wealth. That's what Lucy always believed when someone she has never talked to look at her in a funny way. "Yeah… wonder why?" she muttered. It's not the first time that Lisanna girl has looked at her that way. Ever since she joined the group she has gotten some people look at her that way as if they know who she is.

"That doesn't matter anyways, that girl isn't worth your time." Flare said, taking a bite from her meal.

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Or if it still bothers you, I can always talk to her for you." Loke said, wrapping his arm around her.

Lucy shook her head. "No, thanks, Loke. It's true what Flare says. I don't wanna look for trouble anyways."

Loke shrugged and went back to eating his chips. Minerva smirked to herself and glanced over her shoulder at Natsu's table then look back to Juvia, catching her staring over there. Juvia immediately straightened up and looked down at her food.

Two girls walked past their table, snickering and whispering to each other as they glanced at Loke. Loke smirked and winked at them, making them giggle and blush. Lucy sighed deeply through her nose, remembering that it happened in class too. Lucy dropped her fork and looked over at Loke. Minerva peeked at them through the corner of her eyes, waiting for what will happen.

"Um, Loke? Can I talk to you real quick?" Lucy sweetly asked, trying not to sound angered or suspicious.

Loke raised an eyebrow. "Course, babe. Bout what?"

Lucy glanced at her friends who were all looking at her. "Uh, somewhere private." She got up and took Loke's wrist, willingly pulling him up with her. Loke dropped his chip bag and followed her, almost falling off the bench.

Natsu watched them walk over to the entrance of an empty building. He raised an eyebrow curiously.

Lucy dragged him into the empty halls and looked around to make sure no one was around. She took a deep breath before turning back to Loke who had a confused look on his face. "I-I'm just going to give it to you straight. I don't feel comfortable with you around girls."

Loke furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you telling me you don't want me to hang around my lady friends?"

Lucy shook her head frantically. "No, no! I mean the way girls look at you then you wink at them or flirt with them. I am your girlfriend right?"

Loke snorted and gently took her chin, lifting it so she could look up at him. "Lucy, you are my girlfriend. You're just being paranoid." Lucy frowned and kissed him when he leaned in.

She parted with him a bit. "I just don't feel like I'm getting enough attention from you." Lucy muttered.

Loke smirked. "I can fix that." He smashed his lips onto hers, wrapping his arms around her small waist. Lucy snaked her arms around his neck, melting into him. He pulled her closer and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Lucy lowly moaned and he pushed her back against a wall, not separating from each other. She felt like she was his and he was hers at that moment.

* * *

**Just thought of changing some people's personality like Angel's. Someone HAS to be the girly one in the snobby group xD. I also feel bad for Sting and Rogue since they have to put up with Flare and Minerva. Oh wells! I love Sting and Rogue so I'll probably be courteous to them down the road.**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	3. My Hero?

**Luckily for all of you, I am possibly going to continue updating daily until chapter 5 just to see if this story actually becomes a bit known :D. I already have the next 2 chapters waiting so no worries about me rushing! I'm really enjoying this in fact. I have no aim to what chapter I want this to end but I really shouldn't be thinking about all that! I have one to many ideas to go through first! **

**Furthermore, here is chapter 3!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: My Hero?**

* * *

Lucy's boyfriend continued kissed her, hungrily. He pulled her closer. He wanted more and he was going to get more.

Loke slyly slipped his hands under her shirt and made Lucy reluctantly pull away before he took it too far. "Wait Loke." Lucy said. Loke only kissed down to her neck, not letting go.

"Loke. Were in a hallway." Lucy whispered, looking towards the entrance of the building.

Loke pulled away and smirked. "How about the bathroom then?" He took her forearm and drastically pulled her towards the bathroom. Lucy squirmed trying to break away.

"Loke! This is wrong!" Lucy kept struggling but Loke's grip only tightened. Lucy already felt a bruise appearing but she didn't care at a time like this.

Loke pushed the door open and hungrily took her in his arms again. He licked her neck before he began to suck the skin. His hands trailed down her arms and up her waist. Lucy gasped when she felt him sucking her neck. She clenched her teeth, not giving up to struggle and try making him let go. Loke overpowered her and cornered her now. He started take off her sweater vest and untie her tie frantically. He unbuttoned some of the top buttons of her shirt, revealing a piece of her pink bra then licked down her collarbone.

"Loke! Let go!" Lucy screamed. She tried to knee him but missed.

The door of the bathroom suddenly burst open. Natsu charged in and ripped Loke off of Lucy. Lucy gasped in surprise when she felt Loke get pulled off. Loke fell to the ground and felt a shoe slam on his chest. Natsu pushed him back down with his foot. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Natsu glared down at him.

Lucy just leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath and stared at Natsu.

"Just having a little fun with _my_ girlfriend." Loke glared back up at Natsu, emphasizing 'my'.

Natsu scoffed. "Seemed to me like you were the one who was having fun."

Loke smirked darkly. "Jealous?"

Natsu snorted. "Sorry but I don't get jealous when it comes to rape." He pushed his shoe further into his chest.

Loke groaned and gripped his leg to push him off but his shoe was causing him to be weaker.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray stopped at the doorway to look at the scene. He glared when he noticed Loke under Natsu's shoes. "Pfft, never thought Loke would be the one under Natsu's heel."

Natsu growled and snapped at Gray. "Don't just stand there, you idiot!" Gray smirked and took of his tie then unbuttoned his shirt.

Lucy shrieked. "Why is he stripping!?"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Nice bra."

Lucy squealed when she noticed her bra was showing and started buttoning up her shirt. Natsu also noticed this and felt heat rush up his face. Loke smirked, feeling him letting his guard down and pushed him off. He got up and charged towards the exit but Gray grabbed his collar and pushed him into the wall. Loke grunted. Natsu grabbed his collar and pulled him up, leaning him against the wall. Natsu pulled his arm back and swung, connecting his fist to Loke's nose. He repeated this a few more times before Gray took his arm. "I think he gets the idea." Natsu huffed and let his limp body go.

Loke slid down the wall, panting. "You… son of a… bitch."

Natsu glared down at him. "Think of doing that to Lucy or any other girl again and your nose isn't the only thing that'll break." He coldly growled under his breath.

Gray smirked. "Good going, Natsu."

Natsu turned to Lucy and his gaze softened, feeling calmer. Lucy sighed. "Thanks." She muttered.

Natsu grinned. "So, uh. Why do you hang with those stuck up people?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Those stuck up people are my friends."

"Really? There is nothing friendly about those people." Natsu said.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "They are like my family!"

"Well one of your 'family members' just tried to rape you!" Natsu snapped.

Lucy clenched her fists. "Loke's different! He was always after other girls and would always take advantage of them!"

"Then how come you decide to go out with him in the first place?!" Natsu yelled. Lucy opened her mouth to say something but slowly closed, not knowing what to say back. She stared down at the floor.

Lucy looked up, angered. "You don't even know who I am! What gives you the right to tell me who I hang out with!"

"Because you're my best friend!" Natsu shouted at her. Lucy's eyes widened.

"W-What are you talking about? I have never met you in my life!" Lucy retorted.

Natsu frowned. "You don't remember? In Elementary, we promised each other we would never forget about each other."

Lucy slowly shook her head and made her way out of the bathroom with her tie and sweater vest in her arms.

Gray slipped on his shirt and buttoned it up. "Well that didn't go so well." Natsu stared down at the ground, frowning.

"Why didn't she remember? We promised each other…" Natsu whispered.

Gray sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go back to everyone." Just then, the bell for the last class rang. "Or to last period." He corrected himself.

Natsu sighed and dragged himself towards the door of the bathroom, Gray walking behind.

Loke used the wall as support as he stood up, blood trailing down his nose with bruises on his cheek and forehead. He walked over to the sink and splashed water on his face. He turned off the faucet and gripped the sink, looking up at his reflection in the mirror. "So someone has a little crush on Lulu." He smirked and started making his way out the bathroom and to the infirmary.

* * *

Lucy walked up to her group. They all stared at her, gaping.

"Loke, did this to you!?" Angel gasped. Minerva just kept a straight face for as much as she wants to smirk. Juvia stood beside Minerva with a slight worried expression.

Flare snorted. "Whoa never took Loke as the rapist type."

Lucy glared at Flare. "Well I guess this proves different."

Angel gently took her arm, gasping again. "Look what he did to you!" She said looking down at the large bruise around her forearm. Lucy flinched from her touch.

"Yeah… Loke was pretty forceful." Lucy said.

"How did you escape?" Angel asked.

"Luckily, someone ran in and saved me." Lucy muttered.

"Who was it? I don't think anyone would just barge in and take down Loke." Flare raised an eyebrow.

Lucy was about to answer but thought against it. "Um, I'm not sure. Didn't catch their name." If she said Natsu's name, they might recognize him. That and he isn't someone of importance to them.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Really? I wonder why they decided to run in and save you then. Especially against Loke."

Lucy shrugged. "I guess it was my lucky day. They probably wanted to use the bathroom though." Minerva slowly nodded. "Well, I can tell you right now that if Loke expects me to stay with him, he is nuts." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows.

Angel nodded. "Yeah. What an ass." Angel hooked her arm with Lucy's. "Let's go to class. I'll protect you incase you run into Loke." She smiled.

Lucy smiled back and nodded, walking away with her.

"Poor girl. Should have told her to watch herself around Loke. I would have thought that the rumor about Loke's last girlfriend would have gone around already." Flare folded her arms as her and Minerva watched them. Juvia slightly frowned and walked away.

"Yes. Oh well. It's not like it's the first time, Loke has harmed trash like her." Minerva calmly said. Flare sighed and walked the opposite way towards her next class. Minerva smirked. Maybe she should keep messing with Lucy, for fun.

* * *

**So that car took a sharp turn towards Dark Street. Meanwhile, Minerva is plain evilllll! For all you Loke lover's, don't worry! Everyone will get their happy endings! I felt a bit bad when I decided to make him play this role but I wasn't sure who else would be more fit for it and I don't mean the rapist part. **

**The next chapter, I assure you is way more light hearted! (Meaning a bit of NaLu ;D)**

**Anyways, Review, Favorite, and Follow :D!**


	4. Date Or Not A Date?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Date or Not A Date?**

* * *

Lucy slowly made her way down the sidewalk to her home. She stared down at her feet, replaying everything that happened at Lunch. Lucy was so confused about what just happened. She always thought that Loke cared for her from how he has treated her since they started going out with each other. Did he mean to hurt her? Did he even know that she didn't like what he was doing? Obviously she didn't even want to have sex with him yet since it's only been a month since they dated. It all happened so fast and then that kid had to walk in and ask if he knew her and about this 'promise' they made. Lucy clenched her fists under her sweater vest and tie that were lying on her arms, trying not to just burst out crying.

The sad part was that she really did like Loke and him doing that to her made her so confused. She didn't know if he really liked her in the beginning or if he wanted to just get in her pants like most guys. So many questions just popped in her head one after another and she didn't have the answers for them. Lucy suddenly thought about what her father said. Should she just get home schooled? That would just end all this drama and who you have to be friends with unless you want others to laugh behind your back.

Lucy took a deep breath. The only answer she knew about her questions was that she was not going to let Loke back in her life. That's for sure. She stopped and looked both sides for incoming cars before walking down the street. _Almost home, _Lucy thought to herself. Home was where she was safe.

"Lucy!" The blonde paused in her tracks and turned. The boy that saved her was standing with a group of friends. He was waving with a toothy grin on his face. Lucy raised an eyebrow. Natsu ran towards her, "Hey Lucy! Going home?" Gray and Erza walked up behind Natsu, sharing a smile. Lucy only nodded. "I can walk you home if you want?" Natsu asked.

"I-It's okay." Lucy turned on her heels and quickly walked away. When she was far enough she looked over her shoulder and saw Natsu waving to his friends then running to catch up to her. Gray and Erza turned and walked away together.

Once Natsu caught up to her he smiled and said, "Actually, I was hoping to ask you if you wanna get some ice cream or something?"

Lucy blinked. "Why?"

Natsu shrugged. "I just want to talk to you since you sort of ran away the last time we saw each other."

Lucy sighed and glanced over her shoulder before answering in case any of her friends were there. "Okay. I guess I owe you since you saved me back there."

Natsu grinned brightly and took her wrist, dragging her to a nearby ice cream shop. Lucy almost tripped a few times as he was dragging her. Natsu opened the entrance of the ice cream shop, triggering a small bell to jingle. He let go of her wrist and went to order. "Cookies N' Cream and Strawberry ice cream please." Natsu asked the lady behind the counter. She nodded with a smile and took two cups.

Lucy walked up beside him. "How'd you know I like Strawberry?"

"You like? You love Strawberry! I remember that you would always ask you're parents for Strawberry ice cream or anything Strawberry." Natsu smiled. Lucy raised an eyebrow. The lady came back with a cup of Cookies N' Cream on one hand and a cup of Strawberry on the other with spoons in both. She handed them to Natsu and he handed her the money for the ice creams.

"Thank you! Enjoy your ice cream." The lady told them, taking the money into the cash register. Natsu took the ice creams and handed Lucy her Strawberry ice cream. He walked to an empty booth and sat down, digging into his ice cream. Lucy also sat down across from him and slowly ate hers, staring down at her ice cream. They ate in silence for a while until Natsu noticed how quiet she's being. He slowed his pace, looking up at her.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked.

Lucy furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, let's see. I almost got raped by my boyfriend today so I guess I'm doing fantastic!" she sarcastically said.

Natsu frowned. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that." He kept eating her ice cream silently.

Lucy sighed. "How do you know about me? I don't remember you whatsoever."

"Yeah you do. I just have to jog your memory." Natsu said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"It's true! How did I know you liked Strawberry?" Natsu asked.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you're just a stalker." Lucy muttered.

"But I'm not! We use to be best friends!" Natsu said.

Lucy groaned in frustration. "Then prove it to me."

"Okay! Your favorite colors are pink and blue, you prefer cats and love Strawberry, you love reading too, your favorite food is yogurt, your mom and dad run a business called Heartfilia Konzern so you're basically rich, and by the way, you always kept your promises." Natsu said.

Lucy bit her lip. He got it all right. "You missed one thing though."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Lucy folded her arms and leaned back. "You missed one thing."

"And what is that?" Natsu asked.

"My mother is dead." Lucy said.

Natsu gaped. "She, she is?"

Lucy nodded, with a serious face. "Yeah. She is. She died of an unknown illness."

Natsu frowned. "I'm so sorry."

Lucy shrugged. "It happens. I still have my father."

Natsu sighed. "Your mom was still alive when we made that promise."

"What age were we?" Lucy asked.

"We were ten years old." Natsu said.

"I was ten when my mom passed away." Lucy replied.

"Really? Ten years old was when we stopped seeing each other." Natsu said. "You've changed since then."

"Who was I then?" Lucy asked.

"Well, you were always sweet and innocent. You always wanted to be everyone's friend and you're really caring about everyone around you." Natsu said.

"How do you know I'm not that same person anymore?" Lucy asked.

"For one, you don't hang out with people who aren't rich like yourself." Natsu said.

"I do it for the sake of my father's business." Lucy told him.

"What about for your happiness?" Natsu asked.

Lucy scoffed. "What are you talking about? I am happy."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You don't look very happy. Well no one would be happy around those snobby people."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "Like I said before those snobby people are my friends. You have no right to judge them when you don't even know them personally like I do."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then tell me, what do you like about your friends?"

"Obviously, their always there for me. They are lots of fun to be around too." Lucy said.

Natsu slowly nodded, unbelieving.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I didn't come eat ice cream with you so you can teach me what friendship means."

Natsu held his hands up in defense. "I know, I know. I just needed an excuse to why you don't at least hang out with anyone else like me."

Lucy scoffed. "I'm hanging out with you now, aren't I?"

"But what about at school around your 'friends'? You wouldn't want them to think that you would hang around people like us, would you?"

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but closed her mouth, knowing what he said was true.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lucy and… him." A familiar voice approached them. Lucy turned, wide eyed to see Minerva and Sting with a smirk on their faces. Oh how Minerva loved to smirk.

"M-Minerva! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, nervously. Natsu immediately drowned out Minerva and Lucy and just glared at Sting who glared back at him.

"What? Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I can't go eat some regular ice cream with my boyfriend every once in a while. I mean, you're doing it." Minerva said, eyeing Natsu.

Lucy felt heat rush up to her face. "We're not boyfriend and girlfriend…" she slowly said.

Minerva cocked her head to the side, acting as if she was confused. "Oh?"

"Actually, Natsu was the one who saved me earlier. I just wanted to repay him by eating ice cream with him." Lucy said, almost confidently.

Minerva nodded slowly. "Uh huh… well have fun both of you." She said before waving and tugging on Sting's arm to move. Sting broke the glaring contest he was having with Natsu and turned to leave.

"Tch, jerk." Natsu muttered, leaning back.

"You know him?" Lucy asked.

Natsu scoffed. "Know him? Everyone knows him and when I mean everyone I mostly mean the weak ones. He's a bully."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "He is? I should tell Minerva."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Oh she knows…"

Lucy blinked. "Has she told him about not doing it anymore?"

Natsu shrugged. "That seems like the opposite of what she tells him from what I have heard."

Lucy folded her arms and glanced over to the couple ordering their ice cream. "Really?"

Natsu nodded and finished the last of his ice cream before it melted. "I've seen him beat up some kids in front of her and she always had a smirk on her face."

"She likes to smirk a lot." Lucy huffed.

"Hmm, at least you know one thing about her." Natsu said.

"Well it's different with Minerva. She always seemed to be to herself and Sting. She never really opens up, even to her friends. I only know that she's the second richest person in Magnolia." Lucy confessed.

Natsu nodded. "Rich people tend to keep to themselves. No offense."

Lucy rolled her eyes at his statement. "None taken." She mumbled.

Natsu went back to his childish grin and stretched. "Well that was a nice date. I'd say we should do it sometime." He said getting up.

Lucy felt the heat come back immediately at the word 'date'. "What?! This was _not_ a date!"

Natsu smirked annoyingly and ran out. Lucy growled and got up, running out the ice cream shop. "This was not a date! Don't you dare tell anyone this was or I'll hunt your ass down!" She yelled, standing there in front of the shop as she watched him run away.

A mother and her child opened the door to the ice cream shop beside her. "Mommy? Why is the lady screaming to herself?" the little girl asked. The mom only stared wide-eyed at Lucy and pushed the girl in the ice cream shop.

"Don't attract the crazies, sweetie." The mother said a bit too loudly as she went in behind her daughter.

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! By the way, I'm gonna focus on NaLu for a bit before starting with the other couples. I'll mention the couples throughout the story though!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow ;D**


	5. Thank You, Mother

**This is one of my favorite chapters (so far). Now for the upcoming chapters, I will be uploading two times each week starting next week! Since Chapter 4 came out yesterday and Chapter 5 today! Let me know which two days you all would like to me to update. I'm thinking Mondays and Fridays?**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Thank You, Mother**

* * *

_"Remember, Lucy. The best way to get friends is by being nice and never ignoring others. No matter what other people even said about them." A woman who looked exactly like Lucy with a beautiful knee length dress said to the little Lucy who sat on her lap with a very soft voice. _

_"What do you mean even what other people say about them?" Little Lucy asked, cocking her head to the side._

_"Well, you started school last year. Has any kids say things to you about other kids?" Mrs. Heartfilia asked._

_Lucy nodded. "My friend Max once told me how Elfman peed himself in class and he started laughing. I got mad cause Elfman was crying that whole day."_

_Mrs. Heartfilia smiled softly, brushing a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear. "Well you understand how that's wrong to make fun or talk about other people like that."_

_Lucy nodded, furrowing her eyebrows and remembering how she stomped on Max's foot after he said that but she didn't tell her mother in case she got mad at her for not being lady-like. "Not only that but never judge people by their appearance or by title. Do you understand what that means?" Layla asked._

_Lucy raised an eyebrow. "By appearance or title?"_

_"Meaning by how they look or dress or even if they are rich or poor. Now don't tell your father but this is very important to know for when you want to find your Prince." Layla smiled._

_Lucy gasped. "My Prince! You told me once about a Prince, momma!" She clapped._

_Layla giggled and took Lucy's small hands into her hand. "Yes, yes. Remember all those Fairy Tales I have told you about with the Prince and the Princess?" Lucy nodded frantically with a large grin on her face. "Remember Beauty and the Beast?"_

_Lucy nodded again. "The Princess falls in love with the Beast and because he learned from the Princess that he shouldn't judge people by appearances he fell in love with her and became the handsome Prince again! They both lived happily ever after!" Lucy pumped her hands up in excitement at the end of her sentence, causing her to almost fall back. Layla laughed, catching her before she fell. _

_"Exactly. Only it won't be as easy to find someone you can fall in love with. Some will try to use you or end up betraying you. But you mustn't let them break your heart because you-" Layla gently poked Lucy's chest atop her heart. Lucy giggled. "are a very beautiful young lady who will cause many Princes to fall in love with who you are." _

_Lucy grinned at her mother's compliment. "Like you, mommy?"_

_Layla giggled. "Even more!"_

_Lucy gasped silently. "More than you?" At this her eyes started twinkling. Layla grinned and kissed her lovely daughter's head._

_"Much, much more." She whispered._

_"But daddy always told me how it's always safer to be around others who are rich like us. Because people are horrible." Lucy frowned._

_Layla also frowned at this. "Yes. But not everyone in life is horrible. With your kindness, you can affect so many people's hearts that soon everyone will be filled with kindness. Sticking to only some people just because someone told you or because you see it necessary instead of making friends with who you want, will make you unhappy." Lucy nodded, taking all her mother's words into consideration._

_"When you are older, you will understand everything yourself." Layla smiled brightly at her._

_Lucy wrapped her small arms around her mother's chest. "Thank you, mommy." _

_Layla stroked her daughter's blonde hair. "Your welcome. Now let's go with daddy to the park. Remember to take your little sister!" She placed her daughter on the ground and Lucy ran to her room to take her doll. _

Lucy slowly blinked open her eyes, finding herself in her bed. She was hugging her doll close to her. Lucy's lips twitched into a soft smile as a tear trailed down from the corner of her eye down her cheek. She tightly held her doll and pulled it closer. "Thank you, mommy…" she whispered into the doll's dirty blonde hair. The doll's blue eyes simply stared up at the ceiling with the stitched smile on its face. Her doll was a birthday gift from her mother before she passed away. When she took the doll, Lucy decided to name her Michelle and make her, her little sister.

* * *

Lucy sat at the dining table, eating breakfast by herself in the morning. She ate slowly, deep in her thoughts. The kitchen's silence and emptiness helped with her thinking. Her father wasn't able to eat because of his job, which is pretty normal and is to be expected since he barely ever has time for her.

"Good morning, Mistress Lucy." Ms. Suppetto, one of her servants greeted as she walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ms. Suppetto." Lucy said weakly back as she ate the last bit of her pancakes. Ms. Suppetto frowned and looked back at Lucy's upset state. She walked over and placed a reassuring hand on the Mistress's shoulder. Lucy glanced up at her.

"Don't worry child. You aren't the only one who misses Ms. Heartfilia. Mr. Heartfilia had the same expression this morning. The rest of the servants and I miss that kind soul as well." Ms. Suppetto softly smiled at her. Lucy gave a weak smiled back, feeling her eyes tearing up. "But we must keep going with our lives because she wouldn't have wanted us to feel sad. I'm sure that's something your mother would have said?"

Lucy nodded, rubbing her eye and sniffling. She stood up and gave Ms. Suppetto a tender hug. "Thank you."

Ms Suppetto smiled and returned the hug. "Of course." Lucy held her for a while longer before letting go to take her backpack.

"Bye Ms. Suppetto!" She waved leaving out the door.

Ms. Suppetto kept the smile on her wrinkled face and took the empty plate. She sighed, walking over to the sink. "She truly is like you, Ms. Layla. May you rest in peace."

* * *

Lucy felt very cheerful as she made her way down the sidewalk. She was very happy to have servants like Ms. Suppetto. She suddenly felt her phone vibrate from a pocket on the outside her of backpack. She slid it off and noticed it was a message notification. She flipped open her pink phone and read the message. _I'm sorry. –Loke. _Lucy rolled her eyes._ You have got to be kidding me, _the blonde thought as she read the text message. Why did she even still have his phone number in the first place? A few days after the event that occurred at Lunch and not seeing him at Lunch anymore or even in class, strangely enough and this is how he reappears?

Lucy scoffed and slid her phone back in the small pocket on her backpack. She was not going to let Loke ruin her mood or her day, especially this one. She should be doing good things today to make her mother proud. Maybe that's how she can possibly make her mother smile even though she's not physically there.

She smiled brightly as she stepped through the gates of Fairy Tail High School, past the large board with the Fairy Tail crest that stood proudly in gold and made her way towards the entrance where all the students were walking along.

"Hi Lulu!" Angel shouted as she ran up with Lucy who was standing in front of her open locker, digging through her books and such. Lucy smiled, looking around her locker door.

"Hey, Angel." Lucy greeted and slammed the locker closed.

"What's up?" Angel asked. They walked side by side down the hall to Lucy's first class.

"Not much." Lucy sighed. "Loke texted me one my way to school saying 'I'm sorry.'" She confessed.

Angel scoffed. "After all these days of not showing his face and what he did to you, he expects you to accept his apology?"

Lucy nodded. "That's what I thought! No way am I going to accept it. If he really means it, he should make it up to me instead of sending me a message."

Angel nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Wonder if he's at school today. I wonder why he even stopped going to school in the first place."

"Probably didn't want to show his face. Maybe he does feel a little guilty for what he did." Lucy slightly frowned.

"I hope the jerk learned his lesson." Angel furrowed her eyebrows.

"Whatever, I don't want to deal with him. Especially today." Lucy said.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Today's special?"

Lucy sighed. "It's the anniversary for when my mother passed away."

Angel immediately frowned. "That's right! I'm so sorry I forgot!"

Lucy shook her head. "Don't be. Today, I just want to do good deeds to make my mom happy instead of making her upset by crying."

Angel grinned. "That's a great idea! I'll help too! For your mom!"

Lucy grinned back at her best friend.

The second to last bell rung, meaning students should start going to their class. The girls stopped and Angel waved farewell at Lucy before running of ahead, passed Lucy's class. Lucy smiled, watching Angel. She's glad she ever met Angel. Angel is probably the only one in the group who actually thought of Lucy as a friend. Of course she still followed the rules and doesn't see anyone else who isn't rich as a friend though.

Lucy walked into her Math class and most students were already seated. She saw Natsu sitting at the corner near the windows, seemed to be drawing in a notebook of his. On the opposite side of the room, she noticed a very familiar crowd of girls around a seat. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and glanced at Natsu. Might as well start making her mother happy.

Lucy turned her expression to happy and walked towards Natsu who was still unalarmed by Lucy's presence until she sat on the chair in front of his with her legs resting on the side of the chair. She only stared at him with a smile, hoping for him to notice her first but he seemed to entertain with drawing a poorly drawn… snake? She raised an eyebrow. "Natsu." She said a bit loudly to catch his attention.

Natsu jumped, almost making a mistake in his drawing. As if his 'drawing' wasn't a mistake already. Natsu looked up at her with a confused expression. "Oh, hi Luce!"

"Luce?" Lucy asked with a chuckle.

"You don't like Luce?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shook her head, smiling. "I like it. Just never heard of it before."

Natsu grinned but his grin slowly fell. "What are you sitting here for? And even talking to me for?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow again. "I can't sit here?"

"No! I mean yes, you can sit here but you normally wouldn't." Natsu said.

"Oh, well I guess I just thought of talking to more people instead of the ones that would seem necessary so I can be more happy." She smiled, not noticing she just quoted her mother.

Natsu blinked a few times. "Okay…?"

Lucy glanced down at his notebook. "So what's… that?"

Natsu immediately grinned. "It's a dragon!"

"A dragon, huh." Lucy said in slight disbelief at his snake… dragon, thing. 'Where's it's wings?" Natsu pointed to a large spike on the body of the dragon. "That looks more like a horn, Natsu."

"Nu, uh! Why would it have horns on it's back?" Natsu retorted.

"Doesn't it have spikes on it's back though?" Lucy asked.

"Not in my mind." Natsu said.

"Your mind is quite something." Lucy smugly said, lowering her eyelids.

"What's that mean!" Natsu pouted childishly.

Lucy folded her arms. "Nothing!"

"Your such a weirdo, Luce." Natsu said.

Lucy shot a glare at him. "I can easily sit over there, ya know." She slowly started getting up.

Natsu shook his head and waved his hands frantically. "I'm just kidding!" Lucy sat back down. "Weirdo." He muttered, smirking. Lucy growled at him. Would smacking this guy count to her good girl day?

The last bell rung and Mr. Himura walked in. All the students turned in their seats, some taking out things from their backpacks like pencils and notebook. Lucy turned, facing forward and folded her arms. "At least I can draw a better dog." She whispered loud enough for Natsu to hear.

"It's a dragon!" Natsu shouted, catching the attention of half the class.

"Mr. Dragneel? Is something wrong?" Mr. Himura asked from his desk.

Natsu shook his head. "No sir!" Lucy snickered, covering her mouth. Natsu glared at the back of her head but soon it faded and went back to his regular smile through the whole class.

* * *

**The reason why this was one of my favorite chapters so far was probably because of a flashback with cute Lucy and her mom and then NaLu after that :3. It was nice, nonetheless!**

**By the way, to the person who reviewed asking if I can add an OC named Destinee. I'm sorry but I wanna focus on only using the characters from the anime/manga. I do accept suggestions for any of the characters though! Hope you understand!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! **


	6. Unexpected Surprise

**I just wanna thank everyone who has favorite, followed, and reviewed! But anyways, on to the story!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Surprise**

* * *

Throughout the whole first class, Lucy didn't even look at Loke being too distracted with Natsu. Loke however noticed this and has been trying to ignore them. He had a bandage on his nose, which he thought wasn't very attractive but all the girls continued surrounding him anyways. After class, Natsu and Lucy walked out of class together smiling and looking like they were having the time of their life.

Lucy never understood why her father told her it was better to stick to the rich people instead. Natsu was sort of annoying but he was a funny guy and meant well. Lucy didn't really want it to get to her head and completely abandon her friends because of Natsu though.

"I asked Lucy to sit with us during Lunch today." Natsu said to Gray. They were already sitting in class waiting for the teacher to come.

"I hope what you say about her is true. Erza will probably beat her up if she does anything that will piss us off." Gray said.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "You guys will like Lucy. Don't worry about it."

"Whatever. What about her friends? Won't they like, hate her for not hanging out with people like her?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

Natsu shrugged. "I'm sure Lucy will tell them that we were the ones who saved her or something. Besides, they wouldn't be good friends if they just kick her out for not being with them."

"Yeah. I'm sure their going to miss sitting in silence with her." Gray sarcastically said, nodding his head.

"Since when have they sat in silence?" Natsu asked.

"Well, lots of other people have noticed it. They all keep to themselves. It's like they trust no one but themselves. Sure, they have a few conversations that last a few seconds but that's all. One of the girls looks like she doesn't even know who the heck they are." Gray said.

"Is that why Sting and Rogue barely ever sits with them?" Natsu asked.

"Possibly. They hang out with their own friends who actually talk to each other." Gray shrugged.

"Even Rogue?" Natsu asked.

Gray nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if Rogue and Jellal secretly hangs out with each other."

Natsu laughed. "Those two would probably get along. I have no clue what Erza sees in him."

"The most I have seen Jellal talk to anyone is Erza. Even when he sits with us." Gray chuckled.

"We should talk to Jellal more. We barely know anything about him." Natsu said.

"Why not just ask Erza? God knows why she even likes him when he doesn't even talk." Gray said.

"He probably tells Erza not to tell others about him." Natsu said.

"Does she know why he has that stupid tattoo?" Gray asked.

Natsu scoffed. "That tattoo actually looks pretty cool!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Of course you would think that. I'm surprised they even allow that big ass tattoo on his face in school."

Natsu shrugged. "What would happen if they didn't let him? Would he be forced to take it off?" He cringed. "That must be painful."

"No, idiot. He would be forced to go to another school that accepts tattoos or something." Gray said.

"That's a bit of an unfair rule." Natsu raised an eyebrow.

Gray shrugged. "Half the rules in most schools are stupid."

Natsu chuckled.

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy!" Angel ran towards Lucy, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, stopping in her tracks to Lunch. "Angel?"

Angel stopped once she reached her and bent down, holding her knees to catch her breath. She held out the paper in her hand. Lucy took the paper and read it. She gasped, "What?!" The paper said 'Lucy Whorebag Heartfilia.' Under it was a taken picture of Loke and Lucy making out and next to it a picture of Lucy and Natsu sitting across from each other, eating ice cream and laughing together. Another picture underneath and between both was Lucy kissing another guy who had crimson hair and eyes. Lucy's face was scrunched up in the picture as she kissed him.

"What the heck is this?!" Lucy shouted, eyes wide.

"I don't know! There were everywhere when I came out of class." Angel furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu came running towards her with the same paper. "Do you know about this?" He held the piece of paper up to her.

Lucy nodded, showing the paper in her hands back to him. "Who even thought of doing this?"

Natsu shrugged. "I have no clue. I thought you stopped dating Loke."

"I did! All these pictures were taken at different times though! I didn't even know these pictures were taken." Lucy said.

Natsu huffed. "Who's this guy?" He pointed to the picture of the crimson haired man and eyes kissing her.

Lucy glared down at the paper. "It's Dan Straight. He's my stalker. He randomly kissed me there! They didn't add the part where I slapped him right afterwards, it seems."

Natsu gaped. "You have a stalker?!"

Lucy groaned. "I don't know if he's still stalking me but that's not the point, Natsu! Half the school will probably believe this!"

Angel folded her arms. "Don't worry, I told the principal and he sent securities to take them down."

Lucy sighed. "Thanks Angel."

"I'm sure not many people have seen it." Natsu said, waving his hand around.

Lucy frowned. "I hope not…"

Angel turned to Natsu. "Hey! You're one of the guys in this picture!"

Natsu nodded, grinning. Lucy rolled her eyes, "Not now, Angel. This is Natsu. I only went eating ice cream with him to repay him for saving me from Loke."

Angel gasped. "You're Lucy's hero! Thanks for doing that!" She grinned.

"No problem. I had fun on our _date_." Natsu smirked, glancing at Lucy. She lowly growled and walked away.

Angel giggled. "Didn't know, Lulu is already looking for someone." She winked. "Well, I'm going to go with everyone else! We'll try to find out who did this, Lucy." Angel waved at her and Natsu then ran towards the cafeteria.

Natsu chuckled and caught up to Lucy. "Luce, are you gonna sit with us today or not?"

Lucy sighed. "Fine. Loke might be there, anyways. I wanna avoid him as much as I can."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you want me to tell him to let you alone?"

Lucy shook her head. "It's okay. This is between him and me. But thanks, Natsu." Lucy softly smiled.

Natsu grinned and they both walked towards Natsu's table where Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Lisanna seated, talking to each other while waiting for Natsu.

"What's up Lucy Whorebag Heartfilia!" A girl and her friends yelled from afar. Lucy glanced at them, glaring.

"Just ignore them, Luce. This whole thing will blow over." Natsu said, tugging on her arm to keep walking. Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Lisanna all looked up at her. Lisanna furrowed her eyebrows and looked away while everyone kept a smile on their faces.

"Hi, Lucy." Erza greeted.

Lucy shyly smiled at her. "Hi."

"How come you're not sitting with your friends?" Gray asked.

Lucy glanced at Natsu who nodded at her then turned back to his friends. "I just thought hang out with some others for once."

Gajeel and Lisanna only continued to eat their food, not looking at Lucy.

Erza scooted down the bench to make space fore Lucy while Natsu sat across from her, next to Gray. "Are you going to eat something?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shook her head. "I usually don't eat school food that much."

Erza looked over at Natsu. "If you don't mind me asking, Lucy. What's up with all those papers around the school?"

Lucy shrugged. "I have no clue. Apparently the principal sent the securities to take them all off."

Erza nodded. "That's good. Do you have any idea who might have done it?"

Lucy shook her head slowly, thinking through all the people who might do something like that.

"What about Loke?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure. That could be a possibility seeing that he would probably want others to feel bad for him but he doesn't seem like someone who would do that." Lucy said, tapping her chin.

"Well you thought he wouldn't be a rapist and…" Natsu said.

Lucy sighed. "I don't know… honestly I don't care right now. The securities are taking off the papers and the principal might look for who it was for breaking the school rules." She said and laid her head down on the table. Natsu and Erza glanced at each other.

"Lucy? Can I talk to you?" A familiar voice approached the table. Loke casually walked up to them with a serious expression and hands stuffed in his pockets.

Natsu scowled at the boy, keeping an eye on him. When he got too close to Lucy he stood up to insinuate that he should step back before he got punched.

"What is it Loke?" Lucy asked exasperatedly.

Loke punched his glasses up his nose with his finger, clearing his throat. "I just wanted to let you know that… I'm breaking up with you." Lucy's eye twitched. Did he honestly think they were still together after what happened? "It's not you… it's me." Loke dramatically turned his head to express his 'pain' and 'shame'.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Lucy bluntly said.

Loke took a deep breath. "Well that was easy. See ya, Lucy!" He turned to take his leave when Natsu grabbed his collar and pulled him back to his spot. "Is that your way of apologizing?" He questioned through his gritted teeth.

Loke stared at him for a moment for understanding what he meant. He took another deep breath and took off his glasses, looking over at Lucy. Lucy raised an eyebrow, waiting for what he was about to say. "Lucy… I'm really sorry about what I did. I didn't mean to… harm you." Loke said, locking his hazel eyes with Lucy's brown eyes.

Lucy took a minute having to think if Loke actually meant it or if it was just another one of his playboy tricks. She gave a small smile to him. "It's all in the past now, Loke."

Loke smiled back and slipped his glasses back on. "I promise to make it up to you somehow."

"Well there is a way to make it up to me, actually." Lucy said.

Loke's eyes twinkled and he kneeled down in front of her, took her hands in his. "What is it, Princess?"

Lucy blinked a few times, feeling her face become red. She heard in the background, Natsu growling but ignored him. "Uh, well you can help by telling people that the paper about me that's going around isn't true."

Loke grinned. "As you wish!" He yelled confidently and stood up. He winked at Lucy before strolling away, being Loke. Lucy rolled her eyes playfully.

Natsu huffed. "What an ass…" he mumbled and sat back down across from Lucy.

* * *

**Yay! Loke is more Loke-er now! xD**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	7. Nurse Lucy!

**To let everyone know, I update from now on, on Mondays and Fridays!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Nurse Lucy!**

* * *

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Students were crowded, surrounding two people like a blockade. It was during Lunch when it began and who else could it be but Sting Eucliffe, the school bully and Minerva's boyfriend and Natsu Dragneel, the one who thinks he can beat anyone up. They stood across from each other with a smirk on their faces, intensely staring at each other until one of them made the first move.

"Bets on who is going to win! The Flaming Dragneel or The…" Gajeel leaned down to the short blue haired girl's level. "What's the dude's name again?" He whispered.

Levi sighed, pushing up her red glasses up her nose. "Sting Eucliffe."

"The… Stinging… Bee!" Gajeel lamely yelled out. Everyone paused and stared at Gajeel with a confused face, even Natsu and Sting. "What?! The titles don't matter here! Start beating each other up before I have to go and beat up Natsu myself!"

"Why me?!" Natsu scowled at Gajeel. Sting flung his fist into the back of Natsu's head, making him stumble forward. Natsu growled, rubbing the back of his head. Gajeel started laughing in the background. Natsu pressed his lips together in concentration as he waited for Sting's next move.

Levi rolled her eyes. "These two can't stop beating each other up. Well it's not like Natsu doesn't stop fighting other people either."

Gajeel grinned devilishly. "I don't care as long as I get to see Pinky get his ass beat."

Levi sighed. "Have fun then, I'm going to sit with the _sane_ people." She squeezed through the crowd and out the circle. Erza and Gray sat at their usual table, which was far from the fight. It felt emptier around them since people where ditching a nice Lunch to see a fight between two idiots that happens pretty often.

Levy sat next to Gray, in front of Erza. "Where's Lisanna?"

"She said she wanted to go to the library to finish a project for one of her classes." Erza said, taking a sip of her coke.

Levi sighed, resting her cheek on her hand. "School is getting so boring lately. I can't wait for Gajeel's band performance at that Talent Show next month."

Gray grinned. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! Is Gajeel even any good? I never really heard them play."

Levi shrugged. "He said he didn't want to spoil the surprise until the Talent Show."

Erza smiled. "It's nice that Gajeel is taking this opportunity to show his talent to everyone. I certainly would be very much shy to go up there and sing." Erza looked down at her hands, feeling embarrassed.

"Uh, Erza?" Gray said. Erza glanced up at him. Gray bit his tongue, forgetting he was talking to Erza. "N-Nothing. I was just going to say that maybe you should go join the Talent Show. After all, you said to take chances, right?" Gray innocently grinned at her.

Erza blinked a few times then smiled brightly. She stood up confidently, puffing her chest out. "You are most certainly correct, Gray! If you excuse me, I will go and sign up right now!" Erza disappeared in a flash from the table.

"Poor Erza-san." Levi sighed.

Gray shrugged. "Is she that bad?"

"It's not that she's bad or anything. It's just that when she stands in front of a crowd to sing she forgets the lyrics and sometimes just starts making up her own." Levi frowned, remembering the time in third grade when she was dared to sing karaoke during Summer Camp in front of kids.

Gray's eyes widened. "Oh no. If she gets embarrassed… she might blame me fore suggesting it to her and if she blames me-" Gray gulped.

Levi patted his shoulder in a comforting way. "There, there, Gray-san." Gray planted his face on the table's surface.

Natsu was panting heavily, blood trickling down the side of his head with bruises and a lump formed on his head. His fists were clenched at his sides with furrowed eyebrows, glaring at Sting. Sting stood across from him, also panting heavily and has as many bruises at Natsu. Blood was dripping down his bottom lip. They both looked exhausted but still didn't give up.

Natsu wiped the blood that was trailing down his cheek from his forehead with his shoulder sleeve. "So Eucliffe. Still want to keep fighting? Or are you ready for bed time?" He mocked.

Sting's lip twitched into a smirk and spat out some blood onto the floor. "Not everyone has a bed time like you, Dragneel." The crowd around them was silent, anticipating their next move.

Natsu slightly smirked, an idea popping up in his head. He dramatically gasped and pointed over Sting's shoulder. "Uh oh, Minerva is here!"

Sting immediately began to panic. "W-What?! I promised her that I wouldn't fight anyone anymore!" He's eyes darted side to side, looking for somewhere to hide when the next thing Sting knew was a fist connecting to his jaw and him eating the floor.

Natsu cracked up, unbelieving his plan worked. Half of the crowd laughed with Natsu and half just looked at Sting, shaking their heads in shame. Sting slowly sat up, fuming and snarling at Natsu for tricking him.

"You little-!" Sting jumped on his two feet and kneed Natsu's stomach while he was still laughing. Natsu coughed up blood and fell back to the ground causing the people who were laughing to become silent. "Who got tricked now?" He mockingly said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A voice yelled out, causing the crowd to instantly run away. Sting's eyes widened and made a run for it but a rather large hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"C-Coach Clive!" Sting stuttered, slightly cowering under the large man's shadow.

Coach Clive or Gildarts Clive is very respected among the students of Fairy Tail High School. He is known for being a very laid-back teacher, which is something every student loves. Gildarts is Coach of the football team and has a daughter who attends the school as well. He is a tall and muscular man with reddish orange slicked back hair. Needless to say, he is also popular among the female students and most female teachers.

"Sting. You know what I talked to you about a week ago when you joined the football team." Gildarts sternly told him.

Sting gulped. It was rare to see Gildarts get serious or mad with his students. Only on the football field does he act as such. "Y-Yes. That I shouldn't beat up anyone unless I wanna get kicked off and expelled."

Coach Clive's serious expression turned into a very happy one, grinning brightly. "That's my boy! I'll have to let you off with a hook sense you showed some great moves during practice."

Sting sighed, releasing all his stress. "Thanks, Coach."

"You go to the nurse and tell her you tripped or something." Gildarts ordered. Sting nodded and limped away as fast as he could.

Clive chuckled and turned to Natsu who was sitting up, clutching his stomach. Blood was covering his whole face, some of it not from himself. Gildarts walked over to him and held out his hand. "Geez. You sure can pack a punch. Almost seemed like Sting was going easy on you."

Natsu took his hand and pulled himself up, groaning from the pain. "Yeah well I fight a lot of people. Guess you can say its practice." Natsu said wiping the blood off his chin that was dripping from his lip.

Gildarts smirked. "Someone's a badass." He teased.

Natsu would of chuckled but his rib was probably broken. "Maybe but I don't brag. I do it to win."

Gildarts raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with losing?"

"Losing? Losing isn't in my encyclopedia." Natsu said.

"It's dictionary." Clive corrected.

"Same thing." Natsu waved his hand at him.

Gildarts scoffed. "Losing doesn't always make you seem like the loser, you know. Sometimes, in order to win you gotta lose."

"Yeah right! Why would loser include the word lose or losing or lost?" Natsu said.

"That's only a word. Sometimes losing can even find your weakness which is somewhat of an advantage to know your weakness."

"I don't get it." Natsu raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay. Suppose our team loses in the game because one of the players passed the ball to a slow runner. So the runner of course would get tackled easily and makes us lose because of one point that could have been earned if the tackled player wasn't so slow. Now we would have learned that the player was too slow and we would all work to make him and the rest faster so next time it were to happen, everyone would be equally fast and we would win." Coach Clive explained.

Natsu blinked, staring at him. "Ohhhh…"

"You didn't understand any of what I just said, did you?"

Natsu slowly shook his head.

The Coach smiled and laughed. "The point here kid is that if you lose you learn what happened that made you lose, like not being able to punch hard enough so you work up that muscle and the next time you can punch ten times harder which will make you win."

Natsu nodded. "So, learn from your mistakes?"

Glidarts grinned, nodding. "Exactly! You should probably get your lip and forehead checked out by the way. You should get going. What's your name, son?"

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu smiled softly.

Clive nodded and hit his back. Natsu stumbled forward, groaning.

"Oops. Sorry, I forgot…" Glidarts chuckled and walked away.

Natsu sighed and limped his way to the nurse's office, hoping he doesn't run into Sting since the Coach wasn't there to save him this time.

* * *

Natsu knocked on the infirmary doors, hoping this will be over soon so he can eat with his friends and maybe, just maybe, ask Lucy if- "Natsu?" His blonde friend appeared at the door, staring wide-eyed at him.

"L-Lucy? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"The better question is, what the hell happened to you!?" Lucy shouted, opening the infirmary doors completely to make room for Natsu to walk inside. She didn't know how to hold him since she didn't know the places where he got injured.

"It's nothing. I just got in a fight with Sting."

"With Sting!? Is this why he came in earlier totally busted up? I thought I told Minerva about this!" Lucy yelled placing both her hands on her hips.

"I went up to him, Lucy!" Natsu said. He doesn't even know why he was even defending the bastard in the first place. He sat down on the bed; feeling pretty tired and his side ached.

"I don't care. You got hurt because of that idiot!" Lucy clenched her fists.

Natsu sighed. "It's not like this is the first time I've been like this."

Lucy shook her head in disappointment. "Why do you always use violence for fun? Why can't you just be a normal guy and play video games or watch those Japanese cartoons?"

"You mean anime?" Natsu asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she walked to a counter cabinet by the sink and some tools. She opened the cabinet and took out a towel. "Yeah that." Lucy also took a bottle of disinfectant. Before she poured the disinfectant on the towel, she soaked it with water.

"Hold still." She said and sat down next to Natsu. She gently rubbed off the dried blood on his forehead with the soaked towel. Natsu glanced around the room.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I do my Community Service hours with the nurse sometimes. It's a pretty easy job since there's rarely ever any injured or sick students." Lucy said as she dabbed the towel across his forehead.

"Oh. Where's the nurse?" Natsu asked.

"Nurse Marvell had to leave for something. She just left the infirmary to me since I already know what to do. I've helped her for a week already. She's real nice." Lucy said and started wiping his cheek. "Geez, this is a lot of blood. I'm guessing some of it is Sting's?" Lucy asked. Natsu only nodded, avoiding eye contact with her in case she got furious again. The blonde got up to re-soak the towel with water then sat next to him again. She started to gently wipe his bottom lip, placing her free hand on his cheek.

Natsu started paying attention to her now that he was bored of looking around the room. He has never been this close to Lucy before and they have been hanging out way more as of late. She still hangs out with her snobby friends but she talks to him during classes that they have each other. She also helps him out with some work during class like in Math.

Natsu thought that she turned into one of her snobby friends but she actually never left. She just needed someone to actually talk to since most of her friends kept to themselves and when they did talk, it was to gossip about how a student is so poor or just to talk about them. Never about what actual friends really have conversations about.

Natsu smiled to himself for being able to talk to her after all those years even if she still doesn't remember him.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What are you happy about?"

Natsu chuckled, not noticing he was smiling. "Oh, I was just thinking about how we actually ended up being friends after all that time that you avoided me."

Lucy gave him a small smile. "Yeah. That's right."

"Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for being my friend."

Lucy giggled. "What are you? Some five year old?"

Natsu rolled his eyes playfully. "Way to ruin the mood."

Lucy giggled again. "Your welcome Natsu. Thanks for being an idiot."

Natsu frowned. "Hey!"

Lucy grinned and got up after his face was bloody free. She folded the towel and poured disinfectant on it. She sat back at her spot on the bed's edge next to Natsu. "This will sting." Lucy gently placed the towel on the injured at his forehead and started wiping slowly. Natsu winced a bit but took it like a man and didn't complain. He only stared at Lucy's concentrated face. He always thought Lucy was adorable but she was way more adorable up close.

That just made him want to ask- Natsu cringed when she placed the disinfectant towel on his lower lip. Lucy bit her lip and wiped his cut more gently. "Sorry…"

"It's okay." Natsu breathed out.

Lucy sighed. "Done. Anywhere else?"

Natsu nodded. "Sting got a good hit on my side."

Lucy huffed. "Fine. Take it off."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"Take it off, your shirt. Let's see if he did some real damage." Lucy said.

Natsu blinked a few times. "Right." He pulled off his scarf and then unbuttoned his polo uniform shirt, revealing his well-fit body. Lucy's eyes traced his stomach and sides, pretending to be uninterested and hoping he wouldn't notice her face heating up.

Lucy tapped her chin, examining his six-pack. "Oh uh, what was I looking for?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "If Sting did damage to my ribs?"

Lucy nervously giggled and waved her hand. "Right, right. You're fine." In more ways than one. Natsu nodded and put his polo shirt and scarf back on. Lucy was trying to forget the image in her head, her face getting even redder the more she thought about it.

Natsu smiled and hugged Lucy. "Thanks Nurse Lucy!" He shouted and ran out the door. "See you tomorrow!" The salmon haired boy waved at her.

Lucy felt a sudden relief has left as she sighed. A lady walked in with a long white coat on. She had blue long hair and brown eyes. The woman was carrying in her arms a white cat. "Oh hello, Ms. Marvell."

"Hello Lucy. I just saw another student run out the office. Something happen?" She asked placing her cat inside a room that seemed to be her closet where there was a cat bed with toys laying on the small bed.

"Stuff happened." Lucy said nodding her head as she washed the towel.

* * *

**Woo! Long chapter! I got ahead of myself basically but whatever! Also I wanna use of the characters as something other than students like how I did for Gildarts and Wendy. Plus I added Edolas Wendy's appearance and I'll probably not use any other Edolas characters.**

**So about Gajeel's band being in the Talent Show... who do you guys think is even in his band? Obviously Gajeel would be the guitar/singer. So who would be the drummer, bass, and keyboard player? Cause I don't know either yet!**

**_Now that you finished reading this chapter, give that button down there a gander._**

**_You'll know what you have to do, just Follow, Favorite, and then Review! _****(I have no life x.x)**


	8. Natsumi Dragneel

**Real quick, I want to thank my followers, favorite-ers (:P), and reviewers! You all know who you are! I'm so happy how many people this story attracted and I'm really proud. **

**Anyways!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Natsumi Dragneel**

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon, school was over and everyone was getting ready for the weekend. Lucy sat at her desk, writing a letter to a special person whom she hasn't spoken to since she began High School.

_Dear Mother,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to write to you. I've been busy with school and just thought these letters were pointless since you don't really receive them and you don't really send anything back. I have so many things to talk to you about. Just yesterday was the anniversary of your death and I was thinking of visiting you today even if I'm one day late, sorry. I heard from Ms. Suppetto that father seemed to be upset the whole day yesterday and barely got work done. We really miss you, mom. I'll tell you the rest when I visit your grave. I think talking to you in person seems better and it feels like I'm actually talking to you. Well, see you later!_

_Your Daughter,_

_Lucy_

Once she placed her pen down, she folded the letter and tucked it inside an envelope then stored the letter inside a drawer in her desk where stacks of envelopes were laying. She neatly placed the envelope on a stack and closed her drawer. Lucy got up and only replaced her gray sweat pants with some shorts and wore a blue, long sleeved, cardigan sweater. The blonde paused at her door before looking back at her doll, debating whether it would be appropriate if she could bring her 'little sister' doll with her to a cemetery.

She quickly took the doll and held it in her arms in a protective way. Lucy skipped down the stairs. "Ms. Suppetto, I'm going to visit mom." She said on her way past the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Okay, dear! Don't be out too long! Remember, dinner is getting ready." Ms. Suppetto shouted from the kitchen.

Lucy walked out the door and made her way to the cemetery, thinking of what she will say to her mother. She thought about this the whole way as she stared down at Michelle in her arms.

Once she arrived, she slowly walked passed the many tombstones, searching for Layla Heartfilia. No one was at the cemetery at that time, lucky for her. She thought she looked pretty childish for carrying a doll around. Lucy continued to search through the tombstones of all shapes and sizes.

Then she saw it. It was the biggest one compared to the rest. It had a large statue of an angel, its hands were held out above the tombstone. Beautiful flowers were planted in a rectangular pot plant in front of the tombstone. Lucy softly smiled at the sight of her mother's beautiful tombstone.

She once heard when Layla was in her last day until death, she asked Jude if he could bury her with the rest of the coffins, in the cemetery. Jude wanted her to have a more private and peaceful burial but she preferred the cemetery because she wouldn't feel so lonely and wanted to know how it feels to rest amongst the others. Father didn't really like the idea but since it was one of her last wishes, he had to do it but still made her tombstone stick out from the others.

_Layla Heartfilia_

_Loving Mother, and Wife_

_X748 – x777_

Lucy sat down in front of her mother's tombstone and laid Michelle on her lap. "Hi, mom. Told you I would visit." She smiled. "It's been a while since I visited, I missed you. Anyways, I'm doing pretty well. School isn't a problem either. I'm still reading a lot and writing my novel. I'm half way through it and I can read it to you if you want once I'm done." Lucy stared down at the tombstone. "I've made lots of friends, by the way. Still haven't found my 'Prince', though." She giggled.

"It's funny, I had a dream yesterday about the time when you were explaining to me about my Prince and how to make friends." Lucy smiled, replaying the dream in her mind. "It may have been years ago but I remember it so well. It's probably one of the many things I mostly remember from our talks. After I remembered that in my dream, I started thinking a little differently. I use to follow what dad told me about keeping a few friends that are in the same league as us would be safer. I realized that my 'friends' aren't so much my friends as just acquaintances even if we sit with each other at lunch." Lucy frowned as she explained.

"Angel is probably my closest friend and yet I feel like I barely know her. Like she's hiding something and doesn't trust me. Angel seems like the type that would love to be your friend but there is a limit to what she would tell you about herself. Flare makes me think like she underestimates me and thinks I'm just one of those rich girls who doesn't have a care in the world. Minerva, well, she's Minerva. I always feel like if I had to choose between one day alone with Minerva or someone I never talked to before, I would chose the someone I never talked to before." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "She has this weird aura around her that makes me feel uncomfortable and unsafe. I don't know how her boyfriend can handle her. Then again, that's probably why he's secretly afraid of her. I've seen how he is around her; whenever she asks for something he doesn't hesitate and always seems frightened when she calls for him. Someone like him doesn't seem the type to be afraid of someone, let alone his girlfriend." The blonde sighed. "

"Sorry. That's not what I came here for. Just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for me and from now on, I'm going to choose what makes me happy instead of choosing something that will benefit someone else and make me sad." Lucy smiled. "I brought Michelle over too. I just thought you might wanna see how she's doing but as you can see, she's as happy as always." Lucy looked down at the smiling doll.

"I should go now. Ms. Suppetto is probably done with dinner." Lucy stood up and dusted her shorts off. "Well, I'll try to visit you more frequently now. Bye mom!" Lucy kissed her two fingertips then laid them down on her tombstone. She smiled and walked out of the cemetery when she caught a glimpse of pink hair.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Who does she know that has pink hair? "Natsu?" She called out. He stood in the next row of tombstones, staring down at a particular one. He glanced up at the call of his name.

"Lucy?" Natsu's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"I… was just visiting my mom." Lucy said, turning her head towards her mother's tombstone then glanced back at Natsu. "What about you?"

Natsu looked down at the tombstone again. "Visiting my mom, too."

Lucy slowly made her way to his side and looked down at his mom's tombstone.

_Natsumi Dragneel_

_A Beautiful Summer, Wife, and Mother_

_X731 – X776_

Natsu smiled. "Natsumi means beautiful summer. She named me Natsu which meant summer."

Lucy smiled. "That's a pretty name. Natsumi, I mean."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah…" He sighed. "Dad abandoned me a year later." Lucy's eyes widened.

"He abandoned you? But you were just a little kid." Lucy said.

Natsu shrugged. "I guess he couldn't live without mom."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that he can abandon his own child, especially when he was way to young." Lucy folded her arms.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I still turned out fine, even without his help." Natsu said.

Lucy frowned. "It's still wrong…"

"I know." Natsu stared down at the tombstone, frowning.

Lucy lightly sighed and slowly brought her hand into his. Natsu gave a small smile and held her hand, not taking his eyes off the tombstone. "I'm sure your parents would be proud if they were here right now." Lucy said.

Natsu chuckled. "Is that your way of cheering up someone?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I take it back. They would be annoyed if they were here right now."

Natsu frowned. "Aww! Why'd you change your mind?"

"Because I have to deal with you, butthead!" Lucy teased, pulling her hand away and sticking her tongue out at him.

Natsu scoffed. "And you're the weirdo!"

"What'd I tell you about calling me that?" Lucy folded her arms.

Natsu shrugged, swaying back and forth on his heels innocently. "I don't remember."

Lucy scowled at him. "Oh you little-"

"Luce! Don't disturb the dead with your weirdness!" Natsu scolded her.

Lucy growled and tried grabbed him but he ran away from her. She started chasing him, out of the cemetery. "NATSU!"

Natsu just grinned like an idiot as he ran down the sidewalk. "Sorry! Can't hear you over your _weird_ voice!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" Lucy yelled, trying to catch up to him.

"And you know why?! Because your weird!" Natsu yelled, laughing.

Lucy snarled and picked up her speed, which Natsu stopped laughing immediately after he saw her getting closer. "Okay! Okay! I was kidding! I'm sorry!" Natsu's eyes widened, picking up the pace. Natsu glanced over his shoulder and didn't see Lucy so he stopped to look around. Suddenly something roared and tackled him to the ground, landing on his face.

Lucy smiled proudly as she sat on his back. "Gotcha!" She giggled.

"Dahs not coo!" _That's not cool!_ Natsu muffled on the ground.

Lucy smirked. "Sorry. I can't hear you over your idiocy." She stuck his tongue out at him.

"Dah doeshn't ean may sen!" _That doesn't even make sense!_ Natsu shouted.

"BUT YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAID THAT!" Lucy shouted at him.

"Dahs wah a weido wou say!" _That's what a weirdo would say!_ Natsu yelled back.

Lucy growled and just stood up to drop herself on him making him grunt. "Oww!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy laughed. "Now I can pay you back for all those times!" She started dropping herself over and over on him, yelling times when he has annoyed her, embarrassed her, or pissed her off. "And that was when you stole my chips!" She dropped one last time.

Natsu groaned. "Owww…"

Lucy giggled and stood up. "Alright, I'm satisfied."

Natsu slowly detached himself from the ground and stood up. "My back…" he whimpered.

Lucy folded her arms. "That's what you get!"

"Can you massage it for me, atleast?" Natsu pouted.

Lucy's face instantly became red. "No! Massage yourself!"

"But Lucy! I can't reach!" Natsu stretched his arms to his back, failing to touch his back.

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked away from him but of course he caught up to her and walked beside her. "Nice doll." He pointed to her doll in her arms.

Lucy scoffed. "I know, it's kiddy but my mom gave it to me as a birthday gift before she died. This doll is sort of special to me." The blonde squeezed her doll against her chest.

Natsu nodded. "This scarf was given to me by my dad." He held up his scarf around his neck. "Before he left, he told me to take good care of it."

Lucy smiled. "That's nice."

Natsu grinned. "It's special to me like your doll is to you."

Lucy nodded. "I guess so."

"So where are you going, now?" Natsu asked.

"Back home." Lucy said.

"Oh." Natsu said and began playing with his fingers, nervously.

Lucy glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "Natsu? You okay?"

Natsu nodded and chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go home. See you at school!" He ran the opposite direction. Lucy blinked a few times.

"Okay…" Lucy said and walked away to her home.

* * *

Gray was laughing through the phone at Natsu. Natsu had a scowl on his face while he waited for him to shut up. "You done?"

_"Haha! You really are a wimp!"_ Gray laughed.

"Oh shut up! I've never asked a girl out before! It's not my fault! Lucy wouldn't even wanna date me, she looks for guys like Loke. Rich and popular and stuff." Natsu frowned.

_"Dude, Lucy likes you. Everyone has seen how you people have been hanging out way more after she decided to too talk to you. Just ask, what's the worst that can happen?"_ Gray asked.

"Our entire friendship will be ruined!" Natsu shouted.

_"What about when you asked her if she wanted to eat ice cream that one time?"_ Gray asked.

"That was different! It wasn't an actual date. She even said so herself." Natsu said.

_"Whatever. Just keep sitting around. One day she's gonna find someone else she really likes and you won't have a chance with her again."_ Gray said. Natsu sighed, knowing what Gray said was true as much as he doesn't want to admit it.

* * *

**Slight fillerish chapter. Not that this story even HAS a story since it mostly focuses on how Lucy and Natsu gets together and everything that happens throughout their year! But at least it comes with getting to know Natsu's parents more! **

**Natsumi apparently does mean beautiful summer, at least from what the internet told me and it's short for Natsu :D.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	9. Blind Date!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Blind Date!**

* * *

Everyone's favorite scarlet haired friend stood right outside the fence near the entrance of the school in the morning, gripping her cell phone and tapping her foot impatiently. She would glance down to her phone's screen ever so often and glance both ways.

"Jellal, where are you?" Erza murmured. Jellal wouldn't be that stupid to make Erza Scarlet wait for someone. She made sure to let him know that the last time he made her wait.

_RING, RING, RING, RING_

The third to last bell began ringing, signaling students to begin going to lockers and get ready for class. Erza was not about to start messing up her attendance with a tardy even if there was still a few minutes left until it's time to head to class. She glanced both ways one last time and sighed then began walking to the entrance of the school.

Footsteps were heard behind Erza, getting louder and louder until the scarlet girl felt a hand grabbing her shoulder gently. "Erza! I'm so sorry for making you wait for me," Jellal breathed heavily, pausing to catch his breath. He knows how much she hates being late even though there may be a few minutes left.

Erza gave a small smile and punched his arm, making him stumble to the side. "Now it's okay," Erza said.

Jellal regained his balance and chuckled at her. He leaned forward and gave her a sweet and short kiss on her lips before taking her hand to start heading into the school. Erza smiled and closed her eyes in delight.

* * *

Gajeel was in his locker, pretending to be busy by looking at his awesome pictures of bands that stuck all over the locker. Gajeel had some books inside but they seemed almost dusty since he doesn't even touch them. Beside his locker was the person he was trying to act busy from, Gray. Gray was leaning against the locker next to Gajeel's, crossing his arms with a large smirk on his face.

"So?" Gray asked Gajeel.

Gajeel tried to hold back the urge of punching his face since he was 'busy' digging his hands inside the locker and pretending to be doing stuff. "So, what?" He replied.

Gray groaned. "I just told you that you should ask Levy out." Gajeel slammed his locker shut and brushed past Gray.

Gray smirked, "Is the wittle Gajeel afraid?"

Gajeel stopped in his tracks when he heard Gray.

Gray chuckled. "I thought so!" He turned to make a head start in running away but Gajeel's hand took his shoulder before he did.

"Listen, idiot. I told you already and I'll repeat it slow so your little brain can process it. Not. Yet. I'm not gonna ask her out _yet_." Gajeel slowly said.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Then when? Come on, Gajeel. You know that _those_ two are chasing her around already."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "I know. But she doesn't like them. They are way to annoying and I would make sure their mouths keep shut. Besides, I've got an idea to tell her how I feel."

Gray smirked, "What is this idea?"

Gajeel grinned. "Gihihihi, you can help me. You know more about this romance crap than I do."

Gray folded his arms. "What makes you think that?"

Gajeel nodded once towards Juvia who was apparently hiding behind the lockers and peeking at Gray. Gray's eyes widened when he noticed her and moved out of her line of sight. Juvia was too busy in her dream world to notice that they caught her or hide.

"She doesn't prove anything but I'll still help you, I guess." Gray shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Gajeel grinned and walked away with Gray. "I swear, that girl is obsessed with me…" Gray shook his head.

Juvia watched them and she sighed, leaning her back against the lockers. _Gray-sama, you will be Juvia's one day. Juvia swears, _Juvia thought. She clutched the strap of her backpack and walked the opposite direction to her class with determination in her eyes.

Lucy had her head stuck in a book when he bumped Juvia with her shoulder. She gasped, "Oh! Juvia, I'm so sorry!"

Juvia shook her head, smiling and continued walking with determined eyes. Lucy smiled, watching her walk away. "Huh, Juvia smiled at me for once," she commented to herself then stuck her head in her book again and continued walking down the hallway, occasionally receiving waves from students she knew which she returned a smile.

Natsu watched Lucy walked passed him from his locker and sighed when she was out of sight.

"Dude, just do it."

Natsu rolled his eyes at his 'friend's' statement. "As if it's that easy."

"Tsk, if you don't do it, then I certainly will."

Natsu snapped his head at him, scowling at that his blued haired, cocky friend. "Do that and you won't have teeth," Natsu threatened.

"Hah! I was just kidding! Besides, I have a date already tonight and I'm not a big fan of drama." He smirked and crossed his arms as he watched a blonde girl walk passed them.

Natsu huffed and slammed his locker shut. "Yeah, Bora. Nobody wants to deal with a girl crying their eyes out for you cheating on her." He sarcastically said.

"Exactly! This is why I'm your friend, Pinky. You get me." Bora slung his arm around Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu shoved him away. "Whatever, just don't drag me into your little player life."

Bora smirked, "Not even if I can hook you up?"

Natsu stared at him for a couple seconds when his jaw dropped. Bora burst out laughing at his reaction. "Bora! Why the hell are you going to hook me up with someone!"

Bora wiped a tear away as he stopped laughing and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look. Men need women. You obviously don't have the balls to ask a girl out so I helped by setting it up! Your welcome!" He grinned proudly.

Natsu groaned. "Are you serious?!"

"Yup! And she can't be stood up, she doesn't take that nicely." Bora winked.

Natsu growled, "Bora! I never even agreed to this!"

Bora shrugged. ""Not like I'm asking you to have sex with her or anything. It's just a date. If you don't get interested in her, whatever but this could be good for you."

Natsu sighed in defeat knowing that it's true. If he didn't like her, he won't have to go out with her ever again and it's not like he's gonna kiss her or do something with her on the first time. He only hopes this girl isn't someone he will dislike. "Fine… but don't ever set me up with someone unless I ask. Got it?"

Bora pumped his fists in the air. "Woo!"

"So when is it?"

"February fourteenth. Next week to be exact." Bora smirked. Natsu gaped in disbelief.

"On Valentine's day!? Of all days why that one?" Natsu yelled.

"Chill out! That was what your date wanted." Bora shrugged.

Natsu sighed. "I was sort of planning on something else." He muttered, hanging his head.

Bora patted his back. "Sorry loverboy. You can still make a girl happy on Valentine's day at least." He winked at Natsu.

"So is the girl someone I know?" Natsu asked.

"I'm pretty sure you don't know her. She only knows how you look like since I gave her a picture of you. But she's a real cutie. Trust me, you won't regret it." Bora smiled.

Natsu folded his arms. "I'm still against this blind date."

Bora shrugged. "Whatever. You don't have to tell anyone anyways. Odds are, Lucy will probably be doing something with someone dude."

Natsu frowned at this which Bora noticed and patted his back again in reassurance. "You know, I could try to convince her that she likes you too." Bora smirked.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I'm a bit afraid of what you might say to her."

Bora laughed. "What! You don't trust me? I'm hurt!" He clutched his chest dramatically.

Natsu huffed and heard the second to last bell meaning it's time to start heading to class. Bora and Natsu started walking down the hallway and Bora informing Natsu of the blind date with the girl.

* * *

"Hi Lucy-chan!" The petite blue haired girl strolled towards Lucy on the way to class.

"Hey Levy-chan." Lucy looked up from her book and smiled.

Levy gasped when she saw her book. "Daybreak! That's a great book. I'm almost done with it."

Lucy grinned at her Reading Buddy. "I know right! It's so good. I feel like it has such a deep meaning to the story though. This is why I love the author, genius writing!"

Levy giggled. "Totally. By the way, what are you doing for Valentine's day?" She nudged Lucy, waggling her eyebrows.

Lucy chuckled. "Some guys asked me out but I kinda want to stay away from any boyfriends for a while. I really wanna focus on school since after what Loke did, my grades have been slipping. I don't wanna upset dad."

"Aww! I was hopping Natsu would have asked you." Levy smirked.

Red spread to Lucy's cheeks. "Levy-chan! Natsu and I are only friends."

Levy rolled her eyes, waving her hand. "Yeah yeah, save the excuses."

Lucy sighed, "Whatever floats your boat Levy. But as I said, Natsu and I are _friends_." Lucy slowed said, emphasizing 'friends'.

"Uh huh." Levy smirked.

Lucy shook her head at her friend's imagination. "Natsu is a good guy but I don't see him as a love interest. He's like a best friend."

Levy pouted. "So much for NaLu…" She muttered.

"Eh?"

Levy smirked. "Ship name for you and Natsu."

Lucy laughed at Levy. "You and your strange ships."

Levy grinned. "That's not all, I figured out your baby's name! Nashi!"

Lucy looked at Levy in bewilderment. "Our baby name? I think you're taking this a bit to far."

Levy shook her head. "Nope! It's perfect! Nashi means hasn't happened yet like you and Natsu!"

"You should just stick to reading, Levy…" Lucy said.

Levy giggled. "Oh well! Your loss."

"What about you and Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

Levy froze in surprise. Lucy smirked at her reaction. "W-What do you mean?"

"Are you going to be with Gajeel for Valentine's day?" The blonde asked.

Levy stared down at the floor to hide her red face. "No, why would you ask that?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. Something told me that you and Gajeel would get together."

"N-No… that's not true." Levy shyly said.

Lucy giggled. "Sure, Levy-chan."

Levy pouted. The girls arrived to their classes and waved to each other goodbye. Lucy sat at her usual seat next to her friends but couldn't help and think about a certain pink boy that Levy had to mention. _As if Natsu would like me._ Lucy thought and giggled to herself. _NaLu, huh. Sounds cute._

* * *

**Wasn't that cute! So that was a little of an introduction to the present and future couples.**

**Who do you guys think is the girl that Natsu will be going on a blind date with? **

**Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


End file.
